Tainted Soul: A story of a boy
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: she's a girl, I'm a boy. she was there for me. I left her behind. I'm a cold monster, she loves me still. Long Lost: a stroy of a girl, is the first part of this. You shoud read both! Itachi's POV
1. If only she knew

Tainted soul: a story of a boy

**AN: This is like a second part to Long lost: a story of a girl. not a sequal! It's all the same for Itachi's POV. Don't worry. I know where I'm going with this, ok? Please enjoy! Please read Long lost: A story of a girl.**

I watched with a critical eye as she charged toward me with the elegance and grace that only she can posses. I almost wanted to give it to her, but I couldn't. She would never learn to win if I gave it to her. So I moved out of the way. She went straight to the dirt. She is so very clumsy. Something I caught on to almost immediately. I slowly side stepped in front of her and looked down at her calmly. I saw a look of sarcasm pass her features. I narrowed my eyes slightly. She was most likely to do something obvious and blame it on something else. She seemed to give up, for she grunted and looked up at me.

She finally sat up. I continued to stare at her. I couldn't help but somewhat show my amusement. I showed it in the way only Sakura and a select few can see. Through my eyes. A look of defiance crossed her face. I watched closely. When I was younger, Sakura's brother and I were friends. I had always noticed her. I would listen to her brother talk of her a lot. I never told Sakura that her brother and I were friends. I guess I'm weak when it comes to her. I would never admit this out loud, of course.

She sighed dramatically and stood up. "Ow." she says sourly. I kept my face calm to reveal nothing to anyone else. Only her. I watched as she wiped herself clean of dirt and then give me a lazy look. She needs to stop giving me those looks. It annoys me. If that is how she wants to play. I'll play too. "You're getting better." I complemented her. It's true. Kind of. She raised a delicate pink eyebrow. "Really now..." she watched me closely. I hid again. Behind my mask. I can be a coward sometimes when it comes to her. I hate that. I'm afraid she'll see me. I can't let that happen. She's too.... Sakura Haruno. My best friend. My only friend.

Her family and my best friend died 2 years ago. It was an attack from Rock village ninjas. When I found my best friend... it was a horrible sight. He told me to find his sister and to be there for her. To never hurt her. So I went to find her. I went to her house. She wasn't there. I was about to go insane trying to find her when I found her at the park, crying her heart out. It hurt just a little to see this. So I went to do as I promised and comforted her. We stayed there for hours. Really, I kid you not. 3 hours. I told her I was sorry while rubbing her back.

She wouldn't know why I was apologizing. I couldn't protect her brother. My friend. If I could, he'd be alive. I couldn't hide all the misery that I felt. As I promised. I stayed with her. I went to her every day. I felt as though I had to. She had no one else. I went to the funerals. I showed nothing. Then I stayed with her afterwards as she continued to cry her heart out. I stayed for all that I could. I tried to at least. I was never bored of her.

Now I'm 13 years old and Sakura is 10.

Sakura is only 2 years older than my little brother, Sasuke. She seems to really like him a lot. After every time she sees him, she'll always say how cute she thinks he is. Sasuke wants to be like me. That I am sure will never happen. He'll become something much greater. My father is proud of me for my ninja rank. Sakura is too. I was asked to join ANBU. I really couldn't care less about that. I have many other things to worry about. My mother loves me for me. That's what I love about her. I maybe don't show her all the love that she deserves but that's not how I am, or what I am.

Sakura's my only friend now. She really is all that I need. It hurts me a lot to know that I have to give her up. To have her in pain. Go against what I promised not to do. I watched as she stared back at me with those lightly lived green eyes. She smiled. I raised an eyebrow, unsure of what else to do. Not wanting to overdue my confusion for her actions. "Thank you." she whispered softly to me. I felt my eyes soften because not only could she read my eyes but I could also read hers. We were thinking of the same thing almost.

She always looks so innocent. That is why I am teaching her to fight. So she can protect herself when I leave and can't protect her myself. People were starting to pick on her. That day. It was the first time as far as I can remember that I was almost seething with anger.

_Flashback_

_Sakura and I were to meet at the playground at noon. I would be there early but I was helping mother out with Sasuke. I washed his face. We had just had lunch. He did a terrible job cleaning it himself. So I had too. I washed his face softly, trying not to hurt him by rubbing the skin raw. I wiped it over one more time before calling it clean and standing up. "Thanks nii-san!" Sasuke chirped before taking off toward his room. I nodded and laid the rag down by the sink. _

_Mother looked down at me. She smiled. That was one of the only smiles that could warm my heart. She leaned down and kissed my forehead. I didn't move away. I allowed her to kiss me because I was her son. Her eldest._ _Her blood. Therefore, she can kiss me. Because she is one of the most important people in my life. She knows me better than anyone._

_She pulled away and smiled more. "Going to play with Sakura?" she asked. Adults don't realize that kids see things a lot grosser than how they are meant to._ _I would be no different. I've been around Shisui too much. He does that all the time. If you say you're going out to 'play' with someone, he'd start cracking up._ _I refuse to sink so low. I really do. So, I just simply nodded. Mother smile. "Ok, dear. Be safe." she told me before turning back to the dishes._

_I nodded and left the house, throwing my shoes on in the proses. It was almost noon._ _I ran toward the park when I heard voices where Sakura was. I felt her chakura signature and 3 others. I came into view as the blond girl int the middle grabbed a handful of Sakura's signature hair and pushed her to the ground. Anger boiled inside me like a pan filled with water, over a stove of 10._

_Sakura wiped her hands over her face and started to cry. Soft weak cries. Telling me that as of right now, I was failing my best friend by allowing Sakura to cry._ _I walked slowly toward Sakura, into the other girls' view. I wrapped my arm around her shaking shoulder. I pulled her to me a little. She opened her watery green eyes and looked at me. I studied her pale face. Rocks had gotten lodged into her skin slightly, leaving small marks. That mad me even more mad._

_I frowned lowly. More tears left her eyes. I helped her stand up and took a cheap glare at them. The girls stared dumbstruck. They were in my class. They should be afraid. "Go away." I said darkly, challenging them to oppose me. Sakura grabbed my shirt in her hands and looked between the girls and I. The girls were frozen in fear. I was getting really mad, really quick. I frowned and let my Sharigan leak through. The girls left out of fear. Fear._

_I lead her to the swing. It was the one where we first met. I kneeled down in front and looked over her face again. Her lower lip quivered slightly. She suddenly_ _through her arms around me tightly. Her face buried in the crook of my neck. I sat frozen. How do I do anything? I'm not sure what to do when this happens. All my anger had faded away. I relaxed the best I could and started to rub her back again. Just like when we first met._

_End flashback...._

I started to teach her how to fight and defend herself a few months ago. She was getting better. I looked over to the sun set. Sadness washed over me for I know this is the last sunset I will have with her. I looked over to my pink haired friend. Her eyes ought the gleam of my armor. I know it was wrong of me to give her a longing look. She may figure out something is wrong. She did.

She held me close. Her head resting on my shoulder. "Why seem so sad?" she whispered in my ear. I almost told her what was to happen tonight. But I couldn't. I laid my cheek onto her head. She must now know really know something is wrong. I pulled away, un willingly. I started to walk away but stopped to look back. She smiled and waved to me.

"Goodbye, Itachi! I'll be here when you get back! Don't forget!" she called to me. That hurt my heart. I can never come back. I turned away. I silently waved back before leaving for good. Almost.

I raced back to the Uchiha compound. When I got there. I froze my heart and started to kill. I killed them all. Out on the street, in their homes. All killed. I cut our symbol in half. It was dark now. Sasuke had just passed out. I stared down at the little boy. My little brother. I wish I could tell him what happened and why I did what I did. But I couldn't.

I'm a killer. I'm heartless. I just cause the mass killing of my own clan. My name is Itachi Uchiha and I just caused the Uchiha massacre.

**AN: A little different, eh? a closer look into Itachi's eyes as this all happeneds. Let me know if you want me to continue! Have a good day! Also, rate and review!**


	2. Following lost love

Tainted Soul: A story of a boy

**A/N: Wow, it's been a long long time sense I updated. Thank you all for the wait. Please enjoy! And don't kill me!**

The blood that surrounded me, felt to consume me. Something I never thought to happen. I was consumed by my own desires. I kill. I fight. After killing for the first time, I had realized that I liked to kill, and... I was _good _at it. I was good at taking lives. Not something a 13 year old boy should be pleased about. So, truthfully, it is wrong to want. To desire.

Then I felt it. Sakura's chakura signature. So close. Behind me. Her chakura is wild and untamed. I fell myself tense up. Multiple simulations flash through my head. I need to kill her. No, I don't. I should just leave her behind. I intended to do so, anyway. What should make this any different? I mean now she knows the truth and won't doubt the fact that I am in fact a murder. No one can change the fact of who I am, or, better to say, what I am.

I look at her over my shoulder, then turn to face her fully, slowly. I don't wish to startle her. My eyes connect with hers. Tears build up and I can hear the choked sobs build up in her throat. "You...." she was cut short. She takes a shaky breath, slowly. Her eyes study mine. I hide once again. I must, or she'll see and I can't allow that.

"You're a murder!" she yells, her voice echos in this _deathly _silent place. She takes a risky step toward me. How is she to know I will not attack her suddenly? If I were any other enemy, she would be dead. Yes, she has a lot to learn yet, indeed. I must teach her a new lesson, one she can, _must, _never forget. My eyes bleed red. My blood limit.

Clearly, this upsets her. She takes yet another dangerous step closer. She will never learn at this rate.

"Don't you dare use your blood limit on me!" she growls. She's right. I cannot use my blood limit to kill her, or even harm her for that matter. I know that something must be done about her before the ANBU show up.

Her eyes pull away from me and study the corpses. Don't look, Sakura, you have a weak stomach. Oh, too late. She falls to her knees and hurls all over the ground. Part of my heart wishes to go and comfert her, to take everything back. But I can't. I can't let the past and the pending, or now so declined, future to happen.

Labored breaths. Deep breaths. She looks back up at me, defiantly, almost. Her body starts to shake at a somewhat alarming rate. Once again, my first instinct was to rush to her aid. I stop myself.

"How could you...?" she whispers softly. I nearly miss it. More tears from her, blank stares from me. What else am I to do?

Quickly, she climbs to her feet, wobbles a little then plants her feet on the ground and stands tall. A weak glare forced at me. Something so small, attacked my heart like a thousand kunai and shiriken.

"How could you?!" She yells louder then before. I instantly become immobile. The small tugs at my heart suddenly seemed to come to life and clench my heart tightly. She tries to look me in eye. I would normally stare anyone down if they tried it, but I'm afraid, no concerned, that if I look her in the eye, I will break.

I turn my head away and teleport away, behind her. She makes a surprised sound and rushes forward. Upon looking down at my now pitiful little brother, she sobs. I move close till I'm an inch behind her. She freezes and stares forward. What could be going on under that pink hair of hers? A smart brain that has the capability to comprehend almost anything.

It must be done. It must. I hate to tell myself such silly things, but I know. And what I know is sacred. I will never let anyone else know what I do, because it is for me to know, and for no one else to comprehend.

I wrap my arm around her waist. It would be simple just to knock her out and let her fall to the ground but I cannot allow myself to do such a thing. I move a little closer. He is watching me, I know he is. Why else would he be here, in this silent place?

"Thank you." I whisper into her ear. Thank you for being there. For being my friend. Although..... "Was it just a friendship?" I leave her with that. I pinch the pressure point to knock her out and catch her limp body.

I lean down to place my arm under her knees, but I kiss her neck in doing so. My brother is a mark of my fallen pride. You will be a mark of my fruitless love.

I place her next to Sasuke and I leave. In the nik of time, I might add. ANBU chase me all the way to the border. That first step out into the next country, was my first true step into my new life.

* * *

**6 years later....**

I find myself visiting this place more and more frequent. Positioned right outside the hospital, I watch for her. She walks down the hall, running a hand through her pink hair. It has gotten a lot longer sense that day. I can feel how low her chakura is. No matter how much training she receives from Princess Tsunade, her chakura will always be wild and untamed.

She notices the open window. A little boy snuck out, and only moments before she came did he return. Clever boy, he used the nearby trees to create leverage toward the window and used the escape as a balance beam and got inside.

She grows tense, a kunai in her hand, her chakura signature dissapears. She approches the window slowly, _skillfully_. She closes the window after what appears to be, 'I Dem this situation, harmless.' or something along those lines at least. The little boy appears behind her. As any good ninja, she twists around and holds her kunai out to him. After a few moments of conversation, she takes his hand and heads down the hall with the little boy.

I turn away and head down the street toward Itaraku's Ramen Shop. I watch my little brother start heading toward the hospital, probably to pick up Sakura. I made sure to avoid all the ANBU that watch my foolish brother like a hawk. He was a fool to go to Orochimaru. A fool indeed. He will never accomplish what I need of him in this lifetime if he continues to make foolish decisions.

As I had suspected, Sasuke and Sakura met up with one another. They walked on for a while, got into an argument and Sasuke got the slap of his life and they both went home. I watch my little brother when he locks the door behind him, he goes right for a picture of our family. I can't say I don't feel at least a little bad. I mean, I am the bastard that killed mom and dad.

I decide to leave him be and head over to Sakura's home. I stand outside her window, in the large tree, right as she climbs into bed. The rough texture of the bark beneath my hand. It reminds me of my rough life. Period.

A bird flies overhead. A crow. Call me crazy, but I hate crows.

Sakura comes to the window and looks out. I turn my blood limit off to cloak myself in complete darkness of the tree. She looks right at me, for a moment and sees nothing, than looks away.

She turns and walks back to bed. I wait about 5 minutes. Just standing there, waiting. For? I'm not sure. I get the sudden urge to speak with my old friend. I risk-fully let out a small chakura burst. Hopefully, I'm far enough away that the ANBU will not feel it. Hopefully.

I transport into the room in an in stint. I grow silent when I hear her whisper my name. I close me eyes as grief washes over me. Maybe coming back was not the best idea I've ever had. Actually, it's probably, the worst I've had in a long _long_ time.

**A/N: How was it? I know, I have not updated in forever and a day!! I understand frustration! I get it all the time! (Dun dun DUTS!) I know, I know, I'm not funny. Ok, please rate and review, and have a nice day!**


	3. The Past

Tainted Soul: A story of a boy

I watch Sakura quietly. She evened out her breath, trying to fool me into thinking that she was asleep or on the boarders of slumber but I'm no fool, no matter what other people may say. I observe her a little closer. Her hair is in fact longer and her skin shines in the moonlight like a porceline doll, so priceless and breakable. So untouchable. The muscles on her arms are more defined and strong. One punch from her will leave one hell of a bruse on someone who is strong enough to not die from a blow like that.

Princess Tsunade is a good trainer and teacher. She has taken good care of you, Sakura, hasn't she? Has she replaced me? Has Sasuke? Who has replaced me in your fragile heart? The thought of being replaced made my blood boil to a crisp.

"Don't try to fool me." I say emotionlessly, a scowl playing its way across my face. She jumps at my voice and my scowl fades away as she opens her jade green eyes. Innocent jade eyes glare at me almost half heartedly.

"What are you doing here? Trying to ruine more lives? Maybe both Sasuke's and mine weren't enough!" she spits hatefully. I can't help but glare a little. Something inside of me, possibly animal instincts, made me grab her by the delicate throat and hold her against the wall. My other hand pressed to the wall to support me.

Her long fingers wrap around my wrist and her legs twitch unconfertablely. Just by looking at her, all my sins seem to be laid down before me for me to observe. It was a fragment of my past. The past I've tried to run away from, the past I couldn't escape. Just like I thought, my past was catching up to me.

"Get away from me." she whispers in a chilling voice, her eyes connected with mine.

Emerald green eyes narrow. Those long fingers that once held a weak grip, suddenly surged with power. Her grip was tight, the pressure was on the verge of wrist breaking. It was a threat, I could feel it. She threatens to break my wrist if I do not release her. This had to be a gutsy move- even for Sakura. Still, I give her cudos for having the guts. Guts, indeed.

A look of reconnition crosses her face as she seems to remember something. Then her eyes start to water to the point where they fall down her cheeks, her grip on my wrist loosens. Her watery eyes dart down to my wrist and stares silently. She's looking at the bracelet that she gave me all those years ago.

"You're... still wearing it..." her voice was weak and she blinked back tears. I watch as she lifts up her pant leg to reveal the replica braclet that I made her all those years ago as a thank you for the one she made for me. "No matter... how made I was... I couldn't take it off..." she says like she needed to explain why she had something _I _gave her after all I put her through.

_Flashback_

_I shake my little brother awake. He doesn't respond, other then snore softly and turn away from me. I sigh lightly and nudge Sasuke again. For a moment there was no reaction. A pang of irritation hits my chest. I hold back anything that would give it away. I knew waking Sasuke would not be easy as it is. When Sasuke was out... he was out. A falt I hope that does not lead him to his death as a ninja._

_I shiver at the though for a moment before forcing it from my mind. I reach out again for my little brother to wake him, but I spot his eyes open and staring at me. A grin upon his little face. "I got you aniki!" he exclaims and jumps out of bed. I laugh lightly and pluck him from his bed. _

_"You sure did, Sasuke-kun, I was completely fooled." I murmer into his ear and drag him to the kitchen for breakfest. As we finished up I lead Sasuke into the bathroom and helped him clean his face up. I hear mother and father talking to someone in the kitchen. The voice was familiar and I instently recognized who was here._

_"Is that Sakura?" Sasuke asks, looking up at me. I shrug thoughtfully._

_"I don't know. Let's go see." Sasuke nods and we head off._

_As we enter the kitchen I hear Sakura say, "Nope. Thank you, though! I appreaciate it!"_

_Sasuke gets all gitty and happy at the sight of Sakura, "Hello, Sakura-san! Look nii-san! Sakura is here!" he squeaks in a happy voice. Sakura smiles gently at him. Her green eyes warm._

_"Hello, Sasuke!"_

_I couldn't stop the slow smile that crosses my face. Maybe I don't want to hide it. It feels nice to smile every once and a while. "Yes, Sasuke, I see her. Good morning Sakura." I say and Sakura turns her smile to me._

_"Good morning to you too, Itachi!" She greets again, equally as loud as Sasuke was._

_I lead Sasuke back to his seat to clean up his mess for mother and turned to my pink haired friend. Her eyes are closed and there is a small present in her hands out in front of me. It's a black bracelet. The shock plays across my face without my control. I open my mouth surprised at my own voice- surpriced that it could even work. "Is that... for me?" my voice a lot softer then I thought._

_She nods quickly as I reach out and take the small gift. "You said black was your favorite color. I hope you like it." she says as I inspect the small hand wolven gift. A lot of time was put into this. I feel unworthy of such a gift, but I give Sakura a smile anyway. "You like it?"_

_I glance at it agian then back to my friend, she looks nervous. "I like it. Thank you, Sakura."_

_She dances around, says something faster then the speed of sound and is out the door before I know it. I could say nothing but the warm feeling in my heart made more sense then any form of words could._

_I had to return the favor._

Sakura and I stare at one another, both having shared the same flashback. I could see the sadness in her eyes, her sadness of us. How we ended up. I wish it was different now too... but it's not. At least I can try to change the course of the future if I can.

Swiftly, I reach behind her neck and pinch the pressure point. I watch her livid green eyes roll into the back of her head as she falls backwards onto her bed. Unmoving. I gaze down at the little pink braclet. It was worn with years of ware but is in astounding condition considering how long ago it was made.

So I carefully picked the knot and took the last physical reminder of our past together and left the village, chased by a group of ANBU.

**A/N: How was that? Let me know what you think! Rate, review and have a great day!**


End file.
